


Cough Drops

by decolark



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ！ | Ensemble Stars!
Genre: +Omake, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decolark/pseuds/decolark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi's sick, Ritsu sticks around anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cough Drops

"Welcome back~"

Izumi groaned inwardly as he walked into his room; he would have outwardly if his throat wasn't killing him.

"Don't just invite yourself into someone's room," he snapped at the boy lounging on a cushion beside his bed, closing the door behind him.

"This room isn't just "someone's" it's Secchan's, so it's fine," Ritsu replied lazily, "But, you really sound terrible, huh~ So the mask wasn't just for show, I'm surprised you went to school."

Izumi, not bothering to put down his bag, flopped onto his bed, his head right beside Ritsu's. "It'd be too annoying to miss the quiz today, so I went... I won't tomorrow though, get my handouts for me if you're going to come anyway," he mumbled.

After a few minutes silence, he pushed himself up and dug through his bag. He let out a little "Aha~" when he found what he was looking for, taking off his mask.

Ritsu glanced up from the magazine (Izumi's magazine) he was holding at that. Just in time to see a satisfied Izumi pop a cough candy into his mouth. He frowned; if Izumi was going to be happy about anything in his mouth, he'd rather it be him. "Is that thing really all that good?"

Izumi scoffed, crumpling up the wrapper, "These lozenges are drops of miracle... Expensive, but they work and taste good."

"Hn~" Ritsu hummed thoughtfully, and put the magazine down "I want one."

"Ugh, you're so annoying. No way, this is my last one. You wouldn't be getting any anyway, you're not even sick," Izumi said, irritated. He held out his hand with the wrapper, "Toss this out for me, you're closer."

Ritsu looked at the hand held out to him, and then at Izumi's face turned away from him in irritation. "Don't be stingy~ let me try~" he cooed as he gave the other's hand a tug.

"What th-" was as far as Izumi, being pulled forward, got before Ritsu's mouth covered his own. Ritsu, intertwining their fingers the wrapper still enclosed between their hands, placed his other hand behind Izumi's head, deepening their kiss.

 _What the fuck?_ Izumi thought, dazed. Not being able to breathe through his nose from being sick shook him out of his surprise soon enough and he pushed Ritsu back, sitting up in the process.

"What the fuck," he repeated out loud, hand coming over his mouth as he stared at the other.

Ritsu, in turn, just smirked at Izumi, "Ooh, these really are good~"

Izumi froze. He slowly drew his eyes to the tell tale bulge at Ritsu's cheek.

"Bastard."

Ritsu laughed.

"You know that was my last one, you jerk, what the fuck," he growled angrily, grabbing Ritsu's shoulder. His cold wasn't helping his ability to come up with more insults much to his dismay.

Ritsu laughed again, shifting the candy from one cheek to the other. "Want it back? Come get it," he stuck his tongue out.

He closed his eyes. Ritsu was just playing with him; he knew.

"You're not even supposed to be in the room, you'll catch my cold."

"Well, I'll be sick now that I kissed you, right? I meet all the cough candy requirements now~"

Izumi took a long suffering sigh. _Stop taunting me._

Ritsu placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. _Play with me._

 _Aaaaarrrggghhhhh, fuck it, if he's gonna get sick, he's not gonna get any sicker._ Gathering the other boy's collar in his fist, Izumi kissed him hard enough to push Ritsu to the ground, ending up on top of him.

However after a couple minutes, even with all the licking and sucking, he couldn't take the candy from between Ritsu's teeth, and all this wasn't doing his fever any favours. It was probably melting faster like this which pissed him off even more. Breath heavy, he broke apart for a moment. Ritsu looked like he was having fun even with the mess around his lips and would probably give it back once he had his fill. But, Izumi wanted to win.

"Give up?"

"Yeah, right."

Izumi brought their lips together once more, but this time, slipping his fingers under Ritsu's belt and pressing up from underneath with his knee.

Taken by surprise, Ritsu gasped, giving Izumi the chance to lick up the cough drop.

Withdrawing his fingers and sitting up on to the shorter boy's thighs, Izumi wiped the sticky residue off his lips on the back of his hand with a satisfied smirk.

Ritsu came to his senses soon enough, "Heeh~? Where'd Secchan learn to get so cheeky, huh?" He grabbed Izumi's wrist, pulling himself up.

"Hey, what're you--"

"Teasing can go too far, you know, take responsibility, hmm~?" Ritsu reversed their positions from a minute ago and buried his face into the crook of Izumi's neck, keeping his hand on the other's wrist and pinning it down.

"Haah? You st-- ow, hey--!" Izumi grit his teeth. Ritsu had bitten him.

"Seriously, qui- hhit... it..." His breathing was getting harder as Ritsu licked and kissed from his collar bone to under his chin.

"Fufu, Secchan is so cute~"

"Argh, Kuma-kun! Your mouth is sticky, so sto-" Izumi's exclamation dissolved into a coughing fit.

Ritsu immediately abandoned slipping off Izumi's tie to sit back, pulling him up as well.

"Secchan, are you ok?" he asked softly, patting the other's back until the coughing subsided, "Sorry."

"That's why I said stop, geez," Izumi answered hoarsely.

After checking he was really okay, Ritsu returned to sitting directly in front of Izumi with his legs on either side of him, hugging his waist and resting his own head on his shoulder.  

"I said I was sorry..." Ritsu pouted.

 _This spoiled brat..._ Izumi laced his fingers at the small of Ritsu's back.

"Hey."

"..."

"Hey, Kuma-kun, don't sleep. You should go home."

"..."

"God, you're so annoying."


	2. Omake

"I'm coming in..."

"Ah, Secchan~!" Ritsu sat up in bed with his arms wide open as Izumi closed the door behind him. He got a faceful of papers in return.

"I brought your work," Izumi ignored the invitation for a hug.

"..." Ritsu pouted shuffling the papers to the side.

"Feeling any better? I told you you'd get sick, dumbass," Izumi sighed and brushed the other's bangs aside to feel his temperature with the palm of his hand.

"Aah, your hand is nice and cold," Ritsu hummed, sliding Izumi's hand down to hold it against his cheek.

"..." Izumi counted up to 60 seconds in his head.

"Okay," he said finally, pulling his hand back, "Your physical affection meter should be full now, right? I have to go."

Ritsu let him take his hand back then threw his arms around the taller's waist, rubbing his face into it.

"It's not at all! Don't goooo, Secchan~~" he whined.

"Argh, hey, don't be like this," Izumi pushed his face away, but Ritsu still held on to his blazer.

Ritsu grinned and took a breath, but started a coughing fit instead of a reply.

"See?" Izumi scolded, softly lying him down once the coughing slowed, "Oh, that reminds me, I brought something for you."

"...?" Ritsu looked up curiously from drawing the covers up to his chin.

"I have some of those cough candies left over," Izumi dug around in his pocket.

"Ooh, Secchan is so kind, hehe, I thought you said you were never giving me any," he crowed, holding out his hand.

"I never said that, stupid. Here," Izumi replied, placing the hand from his pocket on top of Ritsu's.

"Tha-- mngh?"

Izumi leaned down and kissed him.

"Th... That's pay back," Izumi said a little red in the face and left in quite the hurry.

"..." Ritsu blinked.

After a moment, he smiled and moved the candy to one cheek with his tongue.

"Thank you ♪"


End file.
